


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic-Users, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Peter Parker can't keep a secret, and he's just worked out Loki's.





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, this came about from Nova & Stars talking too much and the fact that Tom Holland can't keep a secret. We figured, why not make that a Peter Parker trait too? Enjoy!
> 
> *Drawings are purposely scribbled to keep with the loose and silly feel of the story.

Peter Parker was a terrible secret keeper. It was known by anyone in Stark Tower that he couldn’t be trusted.

It was why, when the young mortal learned Loki’s secret, Loki had... panicked.

The young Avenger had walked into the room where Loki had been sitting with Tony, smiling fondly at the man as he spoke excitedly about one of his inventions. Loki’s expression has been painfully besotted and Parker had realised.

His call of Tony’s name had stopped mid-word, his eyes widening as he looked between the two of them. He _knew_ and Parker stared at Loki before saying with such incredulity, “Oh my God, you-"

Loki had thrown out magic, he hadn’t even thought about it; merely reacted by banishing the youth, uncaring of where he was sent as long as it was _away_.

The room was completely silent before Tony declared, “What the fuck, Loki?!”

Loki tensed and looked over at the other man. Tony looked like he was fighting between shock, panic and anger.

Loki knew how much Tony cared for Parker. He knew it was a mistake to use magic on the youth and he also knew that he couldn’t explain himself, not without giving himself away. So he simply vanished from the room; fleeing quickly while also hurriedly sending Parker back to the tower and to land unharmed in front of Tony.

He also _spelled_ the young Avenger to keeping him from revealing Loki’s secret.

It was the only thing he could do to try and stop the flow of words that would reveal everything, reveal his... _feelings_. Feelings that he couldn’t let Tony know about, not if he wanted to avoid the sharp ache of rejection.

He’d kept silent, avoided it for years, avoiding anyone finding _out_. But one slip, one mistake and everything was unravelling.

He just needed to make sure that Tony _didn’t find out_.

But the moment that Loki appeared--magically masked from sight--in the middle of Central Park, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to avoid the mortal forever. He just needed to... _avoid_ telling Tony the truth and to make sure that Parker knew never to _breathe_ what he had uncovered.

But to enforce that knowledge on the young Avenger, Loki would need to return to the tower and while he was there... he would need to apologise to Tony for using magic on Parker. Tony doted on the young boy and he would need to make amends.

And the longer he waited, the worse it would become.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Loki closed his eyes for a moment before making himself return back to the tower; return to _Tony_ and try to smooth the stormy waters his actions had caused.

He didn’t expect to return to the penthouse to find Tony trying to calm a slightly confused and anxious Parker who was trying and failing to speak.

The moment he arrived, Tony’s attention snapped to him and he _glared_ , making Loki want to flinch. “Whatever spell you have on him, Loki, take it off _now_.”

Loki... hesitated, but that brief pause only intensified Tony’s fury and it had Loki unable to refuse as, against his better judgement, he unwound the silencing spell from Parker.

The moment it was removed, Parker let out a heavy breath before saying roughly, “Jeez, Loki. If you didn’t want me telling Tony you like him, you could have just _said_ something.”

 

Loki’s hands had been half-raised as the boy spoke, a silent protest even as no magic had escaped; Loki could only stare in horror as the young mortal blurted the words so _carelessly_. The moment he realised what he had done, Parker froze, his own dismay and fear racing across his face.

But both of them could only turn to Tony who had moved from staring at Parker with confusion, to looking at Loki with shock.

Loki just felt his heart sink to his feet. Parker simply started backing out of the room, his hands raised defensively and his eyes on Loki. But Loki only had eyes for Tony, for the mortal who held the mage’s heart in his hands.

He could only swallow thickly and wait painfully for the verdict.

* * *

Peter had been living in a state of terror for three days. He kept expecting to be disembowelled or banished to a far less hospitable place then a New York City rooftop.

He had blurted Loki’s secret. Surely he was a dead man walking?

Peter had even avoided Stark Tower, not wanting to literally walk into the den of the wolf. But then, on that third day, he’d walked into his bedroom in Aunt May’s apartment and there, on his bed, was a small wrapped parcel. It was done in green and gold with a tag that said, in black, _from Loki_.

Peter may have pressed his back firmly against the door, staying as far away from the item as possible. He also fumbled in his pocket for his phone, frantically dialling Tony’s phone.

He got a voicemail.

He hurriedly tried the Tower, hoping to speak to FRIDAY.

Thankfully, she answered, “Stark Tower-”

“FRIDAY!” He interrupted, his voice slightly strangled. “Loki sent me something and I think it’s going to kill me and I need you to get Mr Stark and-”

“Mr Liesmith’s present will not harm you, Mr Parker.”

“... It, it won’t?” Peter asked, staring at it dubiously and going no closer.

“No, Mr Parker.” There almost seemed to be a smile in her voice. “Rather, Mr Liesmith wanted to thank you for your... _helpful_ intervention.”

Peter blinked before he worked it out. “ _Ohh_.”

“He says his gift will assist you from revealing any further secrets, therefore keeping you from future reprisals.”

The threat could not be clearer; Loki had gained Tony, so Peter was temporarily off the hook and in Loki’s good books, but it didn’t mean it would stay that way.

Peter still swallowed nervously even as he thanked FRIDAY and with nothing else to say, hung up the phone.

Edging closer to the bed and the _gift_ that was there, Peter lightly poked it with the tip of his phone, but he still wasn’t game enough to open it.

He trusted FRIDAY, but he didn’t trust the trickster god.

Maybe he’d wait until he was next in the tower and with Tony nearby and able to keep him alive.

It was better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Nova's idea was that the gift was something that hums/heats up to warn Peter that he's about to reveal a secret and work as a deterrent. Will it actually help him keep his trap shut? Well, that remains to be seen ;P


End file.
